


Romantic Walk

by FKAErinElric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Djinn (Supernatural) - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, romantic walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Dean dreams of going on a romantic walk with Cas





	Romantic Walk

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A romantic walk throughout a beautiful forest.

 

            Dean Winchester was hanging in an abandoned school, he was chained up by the wrists, and blood was slowly being drained. He was unconscious his body swung loosely oblivious to what was going on around him but deep into his dream world. Dean Winchester was trapped under the control of Djinn.

 

*********

 

 

            Dean was holding hands with Castiel. They were at a trail; the woods were deep green and lush. Dean smiled as he looked up at the trees, it was beautiful.

            Cas smiled fondly as he looked around. “These beautiful trees remind me of your lovely green eyes.” The angel cooed as he squeezed Dean’s hands.

            Dean felt his heart melt. “The blue flowers,” He picked one and held it out to Cas. “Are the same color as your eyes.” He ran the flower along the angel’s face which made Cas smile even more. He’s smile was the most beautiful and precious thing ever it was like a personal sun on a cloudy day. Dean could get lost in his eyes and in that smile.

            “Come on.” Cas said. He pulled the hunter along behind him as he walked. The angel admired the nature around them; a chipmunk ran by and went under a rock. A small creek was running by the trail with little fish in it. Cas delighted in pointing out everything in sight. “Dean look,” He pulled on his arm again. “Dean look at that!” He exclaimed as he pointed at a moss formation on rocks. Everything was so green.

            Dean smiled to himself and laughed. “Cas you’re acting like this is the first time you’ve seen this stuff.” He slung his arm around the other man. “And you’ve been around longer than probably that rock so I know you seen it before.”

            Cas looked at him. Huge grin was on his face. “I just enjoy sharing in this with you, Dean.” The angel wrapped his arms around Dean. “Nature is truly lovely. Sometimes you have to take the time to appreciate it.” He buried his head in Dean’s shoulder.

            He rubbed his back. He loved holding the angel like this. “God Cas, I love you so much.”

            Cas nuzzled his head along his neck. “I love you too.” He kissed him on his neck. “I love you so much.” He kissed him along his neck then his jaw.

Dean felt his excitement boiling. He enjoyed this so much. He and Cas never got time alone like this. He was so glad he finally confessed to him. “I’m glad I finally told you.” He muttered under the kisses. “I waited too long.” He groaned as Cas kissed him down the other side of his neck and his hands wondered up his shirt.

Cas smiled against his skin. “Better late than never.” He let out a content sigh. “I could stay this way forever.” The angel nudged Dean up against a tree. The hunter grinned as the other man started to lift his shirt up and covered his torso with kisses.

“Cas.” Dean let out a breathy moan.

“Dean?”

Dean looked down at the angel who was looking up at him. He’s head tilted eyes full of love, lust and want. “Did you say something?”

The angel shook his head and continued his kissing.

“Dean!”

Dean looked around someone was calling for him. Someone that sounded a lot like Cas. He reached out and laid his hand on Cas’s head who was busy trying to undo his pants. “Stop.”

He looked up at him. “But Dean I thought you wanted this?” He purred. Cas didn’t seem like Cas anymore, to Dean it made him think of some wild wet dream.

“Who’s there?” He asked.

“It’s just me.” The angel said. He reached out to him again. “Let’s continue Dean no one’s out here but you and me.”

There was a cough and Dean turned to see Cas standing there. “H-hello Dean.” He said. He blushed wildly and glanced down at the other Cas who was still knelt down in front of Dean.

“C-Cas?” Dean asked. He looked down at the angel in front of him and frowned. “Oh shit!” He looked at the other Cas then back at the other one. “This is a dream isn’t it?”

“Y-yes Dean, I came to save you. A Djinn has you.” Cas said

The dream Cas clung to Dean’s legs. “Don’t listen to him baby. He’s the fake one. I’m real and right where you want me.” He purred. He clawed at his pants.

Dean yelped and tried to get away from him. “No stop!” He was embarrassed, ashamed he looked at the other Cas. “So this isn’t real?”

The real Cas shook his head. “No Dean. You need to wake up and now please.”

“No Dean don’t wake up stay with me!” The dream Cas begged. “I love you baby and I will love only you!” He was on his knees. “I’ll give you want you desire.” He unbuttoned half of his shirt showing off his chest. “I know what you desire Dean, you want love. All aspects of love, romantic, sexual, devotion just tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

Dean looked down at the desperate and begging Cas and frowned. “I mean you drive a hard bargain but…”

“Dean!” Cas shouted the real one. He marched up to him and took Dean’s arm. “You need to wake up we need you.”

Dean blinked and said. “I know Cas I know. I’m not going to stay with some fake version of you.” He felt himself slowly wake up. The world around him started to fade. The dream version of Cas let out a scream of no.

 

****

 

Dean slowly opened his eyes. Everything hurt all over. He let out a groan.

“Shhh Dean it’s going to be okay.” He heard Cas speak.

He felt something pull at his arm and neck and he figured the angel was removing needles from his body. “Cas, I,” He started. He was so weak. “I think we need to talk.”

“Shhh, Dean we’ll talk later.” He unhooked the hunter’s wrists and he dropped down. Cas was able to catch him. “You’ve lost so much blood. If we were any later you would have,” Those words died in the angel’s mouth.

“Djinn?” Dean asked. The room spun from the blood loss.

“Sam and Mary are taking care of it. I need to get you out of here.” The angel lifted him up with ease. He held him bridal style.

“Other victims? What about them?”

Cas shook his head his face was sad. “We were too late for them.” He held Dean close to his chest and started out of the building.

Dean’s head was still swimming. He turned to his side and held on to Cas’s coat to keep him grounded. He let out little whimpers here and there and held tighter to him.

“Almost out of there Dean.” Cas whispered.

Dean felt the cold night air wash over his body as they stepped outside. He shivered without realizing it.

“We get you to the car I’ll cover you up.”

Dean heard a car door open and Cas eased him into the passenger side of the Impala. “My car?” He asked in confusion.

“I found the keys by the entrance along with your phone. Sam took the knife.” Cas said. He took off his trench coat and Dean couldn’t help but think of how odd he looked without it. He blushed when he remembered the dream Cas peeling off his shirt. “Here it’s not much but it should help.” He draped the coat over him like a blanket.

Dean took in the scent. The crispness of it, like spring air and a mixture of Cas’s cologne and essence of what was Cas. “Thanks.” He muttered. He just wanted to sleep. He felt a sting in his arm and knew Cas was giving him the antidote for the Djinn poison. He looked at him trying to read his face. He couldn’t believe the Djinn treated him to one of his favorite wet dreams. Had Cas not showed up he might have stayed in that fake world with the fake Cas having fake sex until he bled out.

Cas laid a hand on his head. “I can heal your injuries but the blood loss. You have to build that back up on your own.”

Dean nodded and felt the healing touch go through him. He loved it when Cas healed him it was like a hug from the inside. It was warm and wonderful and he always felt closer to the angel when it happened. “How long was I in there?”

“Almost a week.” Cas removed his hand. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called what Dean assumed was Sam. “I got him, yeah I’m going to take him and the Impala back to the bunker. He’s fine. I’ll see you at home.” He hung up and let out a loud sigh. “Sam got the Djinn. Dean,” He furrowed his brow and looked at him with a look Dean only seen on Cas’s face when he was extra pissed off. “Why did you go in by yourself?”

Dean gave a shrug. “Thought I could take on the Djinn, everyone was busy so I decided I would do it by myself.”

“What waiting for anyone was too much of an effort?” Cas snapped

“People were dying Cas!” Dean snapped back and felt light headed as the anger surged through. “I couldn’t wait on Sam and Mom they were gone and you were looking for Kelly so what choice did I have. I wasn’t about to sit around the bunker and wait for more bodies to pile up!”

“You could have called Jody, or Donna, hell even Claire for help,” Cas started and Dean rolled his eyes.

“I was closer.” He pulled the coat up closer. “I was an idiot too…” He mumbled

“Dean,” Cas reached out to him as if to touch his face and stopped. “We were so worried about you. When you didn’t call us. We didn’t know what happened.” Dean noticed the angel’s eyes tear up.

“Cas I,” He started. He wasn’t going to sit here and watch him cry. “Come on man I’m sorry I,” He looked at him and reached out. Hesitation hit him, Cas was probably disgusted that his dream involved a horny angel trying desperately to give him a BJ in the woods.

“Let’s just go.” Cas stood up and whipped his eyes. Dean’s heart broke. Cas was angry at him, most likely repulsed by him.

Dean sunk into his chair as Cas got in the driver’s side. The angel started the car and headed down the road. The silence in the car was thick. Dean licked his lips maybe he should talk about it. He frowned. Being a hunter everyday could very well be their last. He knew that, all hunters knew that. A simple mistake could end their lives and here he was shaking hands with Djinn all alone. Mad at his mom for working with the British Men of Letters, Sam was helping her on some hunt and Cas was looking for Kelly and Dean decided he was going to be a macho man and take it on alone. It had been a rough year, the awkwardness with his mom, Lucifer knocking up some woman, Cas being gone half the time, then nearly dying on him, being in that federal prison. He shivered and Cas turned up the heat on the car. “Thanks.” He whispered.

“If you’re cold Dean just tell me, I don’t feel cold like you do.”

Dean smiled. The sad thing is the Djinn did show him something he wanted; a relationship with Cas. Though that version was a desperate plea from the Djinn to warp his brain into making him stay he’s desire was a relationship with Castiel Angel of the Lord. Dean swallowed hard. He had known for a while he harbored feelings for him; he knew it for a while now. After seeing Cas walk into that river it haunted him plagued him for a while. He knew the whole time he was with Lisa he wanted something else, something forbidden. He liked Lisa but his feelings for her just weren’t as strong as they were for Cas. He thought about the angel constantly especially when he was gone. When they were in Purgatory he realized it, it hit him then he was in love with his best friend. The fear and worry that some monster would kill Cas wore on him during his time there. After that it was just the wrong time, Cas was gone for one reason or another and Dean kept denying his feelings over and over and his brain loved to remind him ‘hey you know that guy you like him a lot’. He pulled the coat closer to him. He’s dreams were his safe place he could love Cas all he wanted and no one would or could say anything to him but now Cas seen one of his dreams and he knew it made it awkward.

“Are you still cold?” Cas asked softly

Dean shook his head. “No I’m fine.”

“Good.” He turned the car into a parking lot of fast food joint. “You need to eat something. You need to regain you’re strength.” He ordered Dean food in the drive in and pulled around and got it for him. He passed the human the bag and parked the car. “You might be nauseous.”

Dean frowned when he smelled the food. Cas was right his stomach did a little lurch as took the bag. “I went to long without eating.” He grumbled. He reached in and pulled out the sandwich. He frowned at it. “No burger?”

“No Dean, grilled food and a wheat bun will help build you’re strength up faster. Plus a greasy burger on an empty stomach is not a good idea.”

Dean took a bit out of it. “My body is like 85% grease man.” He chewed his food and his stomach issued a warning. “Thanks though for everything.” He took a sip of his drink. “And I mean everything.”

Cas looked at him and said. “Of course Dean, I’m still upset you went alone on the hunt but I forgive you.” He gave a smile. “Because you are okay,” He looked at his hands. The awkwardness hung heavy in the air.

Dean finished his sandwich and drink. “Cas we…” He looked at him and let out a sigh. “We need to talk.”

“About?” He tilted his head.

“About? You know damn good and well what we need to talk about.” He sighed. He wasn’t really ready to bare his feelings.

“Oh the Djinn dream.” He looked ahead and out into the darkness in front of them. “I assume you desired a relationship with someone and the Djinn used my image.” Cas stated as if it meant nothing.

“Cas that… that wasn’t all of it.” He tossed the wrapper and cup in the bag and tossed it out the window into a nearby trash can. “It’s… it’s not the first time I’ve had that dream…”

Cas looked thoughtful. “Oh…” He blinked then looked at Dean. “Oh.” He said again his eyes were wide.

Dean frowned. “I know you can’t possibly feel the same way I do.” He looked at the angel. “You are an angel. I don’t even know if you understand my feelings or anything but…” He shook his head and drove in head first. “I love you Cas.” The angel’s blue eyes widened for a second. “I have for a long time. I have all kinds of excuses as to why I didn’t tell you. My reasons are just… man I don’t know… I’m Cas I’m scared if I told you then something might happen to you. My family is like cursed or something and I don’t want you to suffer because of, well hell you have. Since you pulled me out of hell I wrecked your life.” He ran his hand through his hair. “That dream… I’ve had it before. It’s sappy as a chick flick. I tell you how I feel, you share you feel the same we kiss then go on a date… we go on that trail and… well you seen. You tell me that you love me and only me, you promise yourself and undying love to me and usually I wake up.” He chuckled. “I’m sorry that you had to see it. I didn’t want you to find out that way I wanted it to be like a death bed confession or something.” He looked into the angel’s eyes that were still looking back at him in shock. He had messed up big time. “Listen man I know this is going to make things awkward for us and I promise I won’t check you out or touch or…” He was cut off by Cas.

“Dean,” He looked so stern now. Dean flinched on the inside the angel was going to deck him probably. “You’re a fool.”

He nodded. “I know I’m a fool for falling for an angel. I have no chance I should have just let you think that the Djinn picked you at random.”

He shook his head. “That’s not why you’re a fool.” He looked at him his eyes lighten up. “You’re a fool for hiding you’re feelings for so long. I thought you didn’t feel the same.”

Dean blinked. “Wait; feel the same do you mean?”

Cas nodded and smiled as if the world was full of hope. “Dean I love you. Why else did you think I stuck with you for so long?”

Dean’s mouth fell open. “Dude are you serious?”

“Yes I am very serious. I thought I showered you with enough love. I thought you rejected it. You called me family so I assumed you wanted our relationship to stay that way.”

“Son of a bitch.” Dean said and shook his head. “So this whole time we were both,”

“Being idiots.”

He laughed. “Yeah that’s one way to put it.” He smiled. He reached out and took Cas’s hand and the angel looked down at it. “Well that isn’t how it goes in my dreams.” He leaned forward and the coat fell off him. He desperately wanted to kiss Cas. He reached up and grabbed his face and held it. He looked into those blue eyes that he loved to get lost in. “I love you.” He said firmly. He pressed his lips to his and gave him a brief kiss. He broke off the kiss and the angel grabbed him and gave him another kiss. They kissed for a while, making out in the Impala. Dean couldn’t think of a better way to end the day. He felt his head spin and he broke off the kissing. “Whew I feel dizzy.”

Cas nodded and eased him back into his chair. “You’re blood is rushing and you’re body isn’t ready for it.” He put the coat back over him. “You still need to rest.”

Dean smiled. “Well after I rest can we pick this back up? Like maybe go on a date like a couple?”

Cas smiled he started the car. “Of course Dean. Would you like to find a nice wooded area to walk in?” He asked with a wink.

He laughed. “Sure Cas.” He leaned back in the seat coat up around his neck. “Thanks again for everything.”

“Of course Dean, I love you with all my heart and I will do my best to keep you safe and happy.” He turned out of the parking lot. “Just don’t go on anymore hunts alone.”

“I’ll try not to.” He smiled as he caught the scent on the coat. “Love you too with all my heart.”

“Take a nap Dean. It’s going to be a few hours before we get home.”

Dean agreed his eyes were heavy and he felt drained but he was happy. He mumbled a few more love yous. He took Cas’s hand and hoped the angel could drive with one hand and fell asleep. He dreamed that night of him and Cas taking a walk in a beautiful forest. Though the Djinn almost tainted it he still loved that dream. He rested easily knowing that Cas was right there with him.


End file.
